


Comfort

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Just so...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Martin

John paused at a window display with items intended to give comfort when ill. On his walk home he thought of the water bottle, the paracetamol, the box of tissues. For a moment, his mind wandered. What about comfort when you are well? Wasn’t there a similar need for that? 

As he turned the corner onto Baker Street, he realised he hadn’t thought of a single thing that brought him true comfort...until he saw Sherlock waiting on the pavement in front of 221B. When his detective caught sight of him, he stood tall and smiled shyly. John picked up his pace, closing the distance, and walked into Sherlock’s welcoming arms.

John’s comfort. Forever and always.


End file.
